<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bananas for you by LivelyColorfulWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030086">Bananas for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivelyColorfulWorld/pseuds/LivelyColorfulWorld'>LivelyColorfulWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Breath of the Wild, Getting Back Together, Humor, Legend of Zelda fusion, M/M, Merchant! Jaehyun, Sicheng just wants his beetle back, Tenwin, Yiga Clan! Doyoung, give sicheng his beetle back 2k20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivelyColorfulWorld/pseuds/LivelyColorfulWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“For the record, you‘re the shittiest customer I’ve had and that’s saying a lot. <i>And</i> the worst person that’s tried to kidnap me.”</p><p>“Jaehyun,” Doyoung sighed again. </p><p>“I’m gonna complain to your boss,” Jaehyun threatened. “Horrible service, unnecessary rough-handling, and sending my ex, who dumped me for a <i>cult</i>.” </p><p>Doyoung sighed loudly for the third time, taking off his mask to rub his temples. Jaehyun refused to look at him, instead keeping his gaze laser-focused at the space right above Doyoung’s head. </p><p>“Jaehyun,” Doyoung began, voice sickly sweet, “I dumped you, <i>then</i> joined a cult. Two completely unrelated events.”</p><p>Or: Conman merchant Jaehyun gets kidnapped by a member of the Yiga Clan, who turns out to be Doyoung, his ex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bananas for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this title is genuinely the funniest thing i’ve ever come up with thank u<br/>why are there no botw fusion fics??? i will create and fill this au tag on my own if i have to !!<br/>you don’t need to know all of the names i mention in this fic to understand it!! just know Hyrule is the name of the world and Hylians are the general inhabitants and you should be good to go:)<br/>enjoy dojae being a general mess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How many rupees would this be worth?” The boy in front of Jaehyun was small, eyes bright and shining with excitement. <em> His first time wandering around Hyrule</em>, Jaehyun figured, based on his ill-fitting attire and clean backpack. Hyrule wasn’t all that magical as everyone made it out to be. But luckily, Jaehyun profited off of these types of fools, so he wasn’t one to complain.</p><p>“Well, opals are fairly common,” Jaehyun began, tapping his chin contemplatively.</p><p>A lie, opals could only be found in ore deposits, and there weren’t many of those in the middle of Hyrule Field. Maybe the boy had fought one of the monsters that dropped opals, but based on how scrawny he was, probably not.</p><p>The boy’s face fell, gnawing his lower lip while turning over the stone in his hands. Jaehyun would almost feel guilty if he was a better person. But, alas, he wasn’t.</p><p>“I can give you twenty-five rupees for this at the most.”</p><p>That would make at least a forty-five rupee profit when he sold the opal to one of the merchants at the nearby Riverside Stable. Jaehyun had to stifle a giddy smile from spreading on his face. He loved his job.</p><p>The boy’s eyes flickered from the opal in his hands to Jaehyun’s carefully-set face, before finally heaving a sigh. “It’s a deal.”</p><p>Jaehyun finally allowed himself to smile, though he made sure it wouldn’t come off as condescending. These people might be fools, but they never liked to be treated that way; the last time Jaehyun had accidentally come off as too snobby, the girl had thrown the swift violets Jaehyun tried to sell her back at his face.</p><p>“Good choice,” Jaehyun drawled, pulling out his sack of rupees from his pocket. He waited until the boy handed over his opal, then untied the sack and handed the boy one red and one blue rupee. </p><p>The boy grinned and gripped the rupees in his hand, before pocketing them. “I’m Mark,” the boy introduced himself, though it was a bit late in the conversation to do so. “I hope to see you around again!”</p><p>Jaehyun mumbled out a noise of agreement, but truthfully, he hoped he would never see Mark again. It was his philosophy; never have the same customer twice. Because usually by the second time they met Jaehyun, they realized Jaehyun was swindling them out of their rupees, which often then resulted in them angrily demanding a refund, then reporting his activities to Hyrule Castle, and <em> then </em>he had to flee the Hylian Knights until the next Blood Moon. He never liked the monsters that came out then, but it almost always distracted the guards enough to let him escape capture.</p><p>Mark scampered away, and a few minutes later, Jaehyun heard the shouts of Mark’s partner, who had left Mark to trade with Jaehyun in favor of attending the fire at their campsite. He picked up on the indignant shrieks of “scammed!” and “money back!”</p><p>That was his cue to leave. He quickened his pace in the opposite direction, trying to come off as unassuming as possible to the other travelers he passed by. When the footsteps behind him got louder, he began to sprint, praying Mark and his friend would give up. Once night fell, he would be fine.</p><p>Merchants weren’t made to be honest, anyways. They existed to make money. And make money, Jaehyun did.</p><p>It was nearly midnight when Jaehyun reached the stable. He was a regular there; he tended to loiter around Hyrule Field due to the sheer amount of tourists that travelled through the area. The stable owner, Taeil, simply raised his eyebrows at Jaehyun’s panting and sweating figure before wordlessly pointing to his usual bed in the back corner of the stable.</p><p>Everyone else was already asleep, so out of basic courtesy, he tip-toed to his bed and slid into it. He dusted off his backpack before wrapping his arms around it; if he wasn’t careful, it would be gone with all of his goods before he woke up. It had happened before. He was cautious; swindling was profitable business, but a risky one as well. </p><p>It was already noon by the time Jaehyun woke up, the steady bustle of the stable a familiar sight. He rubbed his eyes and immediately checked for his backpack. When he saw it was right next to him on the bed, where he left it, he sighed in relief and swung his legs over the bed to freshen up for another long day. </p><p>When he emerged from the stable washroom, much more awake than earlier, Taeil was lazily reading through some documents behind the counter. </p><p>“Thanks for the free bed.” Jaehyun smiled at Taeil, who looked up from the page he was reading to nod. </p><p>“There’s still a fire under the pan if you need to cook,” Taeil said. He swung out the door on the side of the counter to walk Jaehyun out of the stable. Taeil was always hospitable in that regard; he was the nicer one of the two. Taeil pointed to the said pan, where a woman was currently hovered over, cooking something that looked rather unappetizing. </p><p>“You can always take a horse with you,” Taeil offered.  “It would make things faster.” </p><p>“Nah,” Jaehyun said with a wave of his wrist. “They all hate me.” He pointed to the horse behind him, who was flicking its tail in Jaehyun’s direction, neighing quite angrily, if he could say so himself. </p><p>Taeil shrugged. “Suit yourself. See you in a few days?” </p><p>Jaehyun nodded. “Maybe one day I’ll come earlier than midnight and we can actually catch up.”</p><p>“Sure you will,” he replied with a snort. “As long as you’re not showing up here with forty knights after you, I’m fine with whatever.” He gave Jaehyun a small salute, then began to walk back into the stable to attend the counter again.</p><p>Jaehyun grinned to himself. That was a fun day. He had managed to cheat Prince Taeyong’s appointed knight Johnny out of a Royal Claymore. It sure as hell wasn't worth it, because the blade was so heavy that Jaehyun had to sell it to the nearest merchant (though he made a two-hundred rupee profit off of it, so he couldn’t really complain).</p><p>After selling the recently earned opal for eighty rupees to a man who looked much too drunk for the hour of day (God, Jaehyun loved day-drinkers; they made his job so much easier), he set out in the field.</p><p>Hyrule Field was a genuinely nice place to be, if you ignored the fact that it was constantly swarming with monsters. Jaehyun, for one, had learned how to avoid encountering them, but if it was unavoidable, he had enough skill with the broadsword he carried on his hip to fend them off.</p><p>It wasn’t long before he found his first fellow merchant (read: victim). His face was half-hidden by some kind of cloth, so Jaehyun assumed he had spent much time in the desert. A bit strange for someone that lived in Gerudo Desert to be all the way in the middle of Hyrule Field, but Jaehyun wasn’t one to pry, mostly because he didn’t care. </p><p>“So, what do you have?” Jaehyun asked the man. He was never one for pleasantries; he got what he needed and high-tailed it out of there before anyone could question the authenticity of their transaction. </p><p>“You’re Jaehyun,” the man said, less of a question and more of a realization. </p><p>Jaehyun crossed his arms. “Depends who’s asking.” None of the people Jaehyun ever traded with knew his name. </p><p>The man took a step back, then disappeared into a cloud of white smoke. </p><p>“What the fuck?” Jaehyun blurted out. Did his customer just die in front of him? That wouldn’t sound great when people asked him about his past customers. He made a mental note to wipe this event from his memory and deny all accounts of it if any surrounding person brought it up. </p><p>A moment later, a figure strolled out of the smoke, clad in red armor and clutching a silver sickle. Of course, the tell-tale sign was the upside-down Sheikah Eye symbol emblazoned on their mask. </p><p>Jaehyun groaned. As if he hadn’t seen this display enough by plenty of customers. “Dramatic, much?” The Yiga Clan went extinct a millennia ago. If people actually paid attention in basic Hyrule History Class, they would know this. “Look, man, I really gotta wrap this up, I have places to be.” He tapped his foot impatiently. </p><p>“You’re coming with me,” the man growled darkly, ignoring Jaehyun. </p><p>Jaehyun stilled. “Wait, do I know you? You sound really familiar.” The voice was a few octaves deeper than the voice in his memories, but it was definitely one he’d heard before. </p><p>“No,” the man quickly said, though it was more high-pitched, coming out like a squeak. </p><p>“Jaemin?” Jaehyun guessed, thinking back to the colorful-haired boy he had scammed last week. It was the boy’s own fault; he was too enamored with Jaehyun to say no to the deal. Truly a nice stroke to his ego.</p><p>“No—”</p><p>“Yuta?”</p><p>“What? No—”</p><p>“Oh, oh, I got it,” Jaehyun said, snapping his fingers. He pointed at the man, who was still gripping his sickle. “<em>Sicheng</em>. Look dude, I am <em> so </em> sorry about your beetle—”</p><p>“Oh my god, Jae, shut <em> up</em>.” The man threw down his sickle in exasperation, rubbing a hand over his face, though it looked ridiculous because of the full-face mask he had on. </p><p>Jaehyun gasped more dramatically than necessary. “Doyoung?” He stepped closer (which, in hindsight, went against all of the basic principles of self-preservation) and peered at the man. The increased proximity didn’t help, of course, given the full-body armor and mask. “Aren’t you dead or something?” </p><p>“No?” Doyoung patted himself down. “Very much alive.”</p><p>“Huh. Well, you look… red,” Jaehyun offered with a nod. </p><p>“Yeah, and you look like shit,” Doyoung dryly replied. </p><p>“So why are you trying to kidnap me exactly?” It wasn’t everyday that your ex suddenly showed up in a spiffy new outfit to try and take you hostage to who-knows-where. He mentally marked that off of his bucket list. </p><p>“Boss’ orders,” Doyoung said, though he didn’t sound very happy with it. “Didn’t think I would actually find you when he sent us all out looking for you.”</p><p>While the sudden resurgence of a long-dead cult was worth asking about, attacks on Jaehyun’s pride were more important. He pouted, in the exact way he knew got on Doyoung’s nerves. With the small head tilt and everything. </p><p>“What’s wrong with me, Doie?”</p><p>“You’re just as annoying as I remembered,” Doyoung grumbled, turning his head in the other direction. “Just grab my arm and let’s go.” He held out his arm to Jaehyun, who eyed it suspiciously.</p><p>“Are we supposed to link arms and skip across the hills like happy travelers or something?”</p><p>“No?” Jaehyun couldn’t see Doyoung’s face, but he could swear he narrowed his eyes at Jaehyun, the way he did whenever he got especially annoyed with Jaehyun’s stupid questions. “We’re gonna teleport there? What type of question is that?”</p><p>Jaehyun blinked. “I genuinely cannot tell if you’re being serious.”</p><p>Doyoung sighed and disappeared, only to reappear right next to Jaehyun, sickle in hand. Jaehyun shrieked and jumped back, holding up his fists in a fighting stance.</p><p>“Can you hurry up?” Doyoung lazily swiped his sickle at Jaehyun, who yelled and jumped back another foot. Doyoung chuckled at his reaction. </p><p>“You trying to kill me isn’t exactly encouraging me to come with you.” Jaehyun glared at Doyoung. If he could lure Doyoung towards the Bokoblin Camp he knew was nearby, he could escape from his ex-boyfriend who was trying to kidnap-and-or-kill him. </p><p>“I’m not trying to kill you,” Doyoung groaned. “If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now.”</p><p>Jaehyun paused, considering that. “Terrifying, but I’m kinda into it.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s it.” Doyoung walked over and gripped Jaehyun’s arm with his free hand. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Jaehyun whispered, staring at Doyoung’s hand.  </p><p>“Look, this doesn’t have to mean anyt—”</p><p>“So can you just poof us to your headquarters or whatever?” Jaehyun interrupted, suddenly giddy at the prospect. “Like just, <em> poof</em>?”</p><p>“Jaehyun,” Doyoung sighed. </p><p>“<em>Cool.</em>” Jaehyun then looked back up at Doyoung, staring at him dead in the eyes (or at least where he thought his eyes were). “For the record, you‘re the shittiest customer I’ve had and that’s saying a lot. <em> And </em> the worst person that’s tried to kidnap me.”</p><p>“Jaehyun,” Doyoung sighed again. </p><p>“I’m gonna complain to your boss,” Jaehyun threatened. “Horrible service, unnecessary rough-handling, and sending my ex, who dumped me for a <em> cult</em>.” </p><p>Doyoung sighed loudly for the third time, taking off his mask to rub his temples. Jaehyun refused to look at him, instead keeping his gaze laser-focused at the space right above Doyoung’s head. </p><p>“Jaehyun,” Doyoung began, voice sickly sweet, “I dumped you, <em> then </em> joined a cult. Two completely unrelated events.”</p><p>“Can we just go now?” Jaehyun said, nudging Doyoung’s arm. “The sooner we go, the sooner I can return to my peaceful lifestyle of cheating people out of their rupees.”</p><p>“Is this how you got out of people trying to kidnap you? Just tell them to get on with it?” </p><p>“Nah, usually I just start chasing them with my sword.” Jaehyun patted his sheathed sword on his hip. “Doie here has gotten me through a lot.”</p><p>“Aw, you named your sword after me?” Doyoung said, sounding oddly touched. </p><p>Jaehyun arched a brow at him. “I named it after you because it would eventually break and I was looking forward to that.”</p><p>Doyoung pursed his lips. “Okay, time to go.” He wrapped his hand around Jaehyun’s wrist and ignoring Jaehyun’s loud complaints, teleported them away.</p><p>-</p><p>Doyoung was handsome. </p><p>The circumstance in which Jaehyun realized that was new, but the revelation itself wasn’t. </p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>Jaehyun turned his head away, deciding that staring at the weathered stone walls was more favorable than staring at Doyoung’s <em> very nice </em> face. </p><p>“The lighting here is awful. You guys should invest in some more torches.” Jaehyun reached into his backpack and pulled out a torch that he always carried around with him. After lighting it with one of the few torches on the altar they had landed on, he began to pace around the circular room, trying to get a handle on his surroundings. </p><p>When he noticed Doyoung shuffle towards him, he turned his back to Doyoung and walked away. “Get your own torch, you live here!” He shouted over his shoulder. He pointedly ignored Doyoung’s loud complaints. </p><p>The “Yiga Hideout” as Doyoung had called it was a rather dreary looking place. It smelled like mildew and sweat — Jaehyun would know because that was what Taeil’s stable smelled like at any given point of the day. There were several staircases surrounding the center altar, and while on any other day Jaehyun wouldn’t be opposed to exploring them, but he had made no money today and got a surprise visit from his lovely ex-boyfriend, so he wasn’t exactly in the mood. </p><p>“Which one goes to your leader?” He called out to Doyoung. </p><p>Doyoung jogged up to Jaehyun, mask and sickle by his hip but otherwise still in his armor. He scanned the area. “Fifth one.”</p><p>Jaehyun leveled him with an impassive look. “Helpful.”</p><p>Doyoung huffed and gripped the back of Jaehyun’s neck, steering him to the right while ignoring Jaehyun’s cries of pain. “This one.” He let go of Jaehyun with a small shove. </p><p>“What does your leader even want from me?” Jaehyun asked, rubbing his sore neck. Doyoung always would do that whenever he wanted Jaehyun’s attention. A rather painful tactic, if you asked him. </p><p>“Why would I know?” Doyoung sounded affronted by the question. </p><p>“Does he want, uh,” Jaehyun bent down and searched the contents of his backpack until he found what he was looking for. “Bananas?” He held up the yellow bundle, which he had gotten from a salesman a few days prior. </p><p>Doyoung made a face. “Don’t patronize us. He literally hates fruits.”</p><p>Jaehyun shrugged and broke off one of the fruits, unpeeling it and taking a bite. He held it out to Doyoung, who wrinkled his nose distastefully and shook his head. </p><p>“I don’t need your saliva, thank you very much.”</p><p>Jaehyun smiled.“That’s not what you were saying two years ago.” He winked at a sputtering Doyoung before returning his attention to the banana in his hands.</p><p>“So, how have things been?” Doyoung asked, shifting uncomfortably.  </p><p>Jaehyun raised his eyebrows at Doyoung’s horrible attempt at starting a conversation. Really, there was a reason Jaehyun was always the charmer of the two when they traveled together; Doyoung would just rob their customer in case they refused Jaehyun’s deal. A pretty effective method, if Jaehyun could say so himself. </p><p>He threw his banana peel at Doyoung’s face, which ended up landing pitifully at Doyoung’s boots. </p><p>“You know, it would’ve been better if you didn’t disappear off the face of Hyrule after you broke up with me,” Jaehyun said as Doyoung bent down to pick up the banana peel, holding it at an arm's length.</p><p>“I wanted a change in scenery.” Doyoung studied the peel pinched between his thumb and fore-finger before tossing it far behind him and dusting off his hands.</p><p>Jaehyun looked at Doyoung for a beat, then looked at the black stone walls behind him. He was fairly sure the color wasn’t the original color of the stone, but probably some hylian-eating moss the Zoras had mentioned at some point (not that Jaehyun was worried; it sounded like a good business opportunity). He swiped his thumb on the wall behind him, holding it up to Doyoung when it came off black. Doyoung shuddered.</p><p>“Yeah. Real scenic place you got here.” Jaehyun wiped his thumb off on his clothes. Oh well. If it did end up being hylian-eating moss, he would find out soon enough. “If I die, it’s your fault,” he said cryptically. He then turned around to stroll up the stairs into the large room at the top. He felt Doyoung’s gaze linger on him the entire time.</p><p>Jaehyun wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Maybe some big, 7-foot-tall man with a huge horned mask and tattoos all over his body. Basically, what his teacher described the leader of the Yiga Clan to look like. The petite man standing in front of him in robes that were much too open to be decent was definitely not what Master Kim had warned him about during class. </p><p>Hovering behind the small man was a taller one, his arms crossed across his chest. Upon closer inspection, Jaehyun realized it was one of his former customers. </p><p>He glanced behind him, where Doyoung was standing, waiting for Jaehyun to make a move. If he ran fast enough, he could probably make it out of the room with minor injuries.</p><p>“So you’re Jaehyun.”</p><p>Jaehyun cursed under his breath, turning around and schooling his expression into a more agreeable one. “That’s me. Do you want to do business?”</p><p>“I’m Ten, the leader of the clan. And you owe Sicheng his beetle back,” Ten demanded, crossing his arms.</p><p>Jaehyun began to sweat, his eyes darting around nervously. So <em> that’s </em> who the man behind Ten was. He really had to start keeping tabs on his buyers. “I sold it?”</p><p>Truthfully, he didn’t sell it, but actually accidentally stepped on it while he was fleeing a mob of angry Zoras. Well, to be exact, he threw the jar at the Zoras, which had shattered and then the beetle died under the terrifying webbed Zora feet as they chased him screaming bloody murder. </p><p>Selling it was an easier explanation. </p><p>“Well, you owe him his rupees back.” Ten’s hands were on his hips, nose high in the air as he fixed Jaehyun with a withering glare.</p><p>“I’m... broke.” Jaehyun gave him a sheepish smile and began to slowly back out of the room, one hand tightly clutching his heavy rupee pouch. “I really need to to go—”</p><p>“Hm.” Ten cocked his head at Jaehyun, his eyes becoming sharp as he took a few steps forward. As he studied Jaehyun, Jaehyun shot Doyoung what he hoped came off as plea for help. Doyoung merely shrugged, looking much too amused for Jaehyun’s liking. </p><p>“You’re attractive,” Ten said finally. His head bobbed as if he was considering something.  “There’s more than one way this can be settled, you know.”</p><p>Jaehyun grinned. He knew where this was going. It was a pretty effective way of getting out of things; it even worked on the prince when he had captured Jaehyun that one time. </p><p>“Is there?” He asked, feigning innocence. He took a step towards Ten, licking his lips for good measure.</p><p>“Hell no, you are not fucking my ex,” Doyoung suddenly shrieked, crossing the few feet between them to grab Jaehyun’s hand. </p><p>Ten gave him a strange look. “He’s your ex, it shouldn’t matter.”</p><p>Doyoung huffed then turned to Jaehyun, eyes blazing. “You’re my boyfriend now.”</p><p>Jaehyun’s mouth fell open. “Uh, I mean—okay? Sure.” </p><p>Doyoung turned back to Ten, grinning triumphantly. “So don’t fuck my boyfriend.”</p><p>He dropped Jaehyun’s hand and sauntered out of the room, head held high. Jaehyun and Ten shrugged at each other before Jaehyun went to trail after Doyoung.</p><p>“So what exactly is up with Ten and Sicheng?” Jaehyun asked once he had reached what he assumed to be Doyoung’s room. </p><p>Doyoung looked up from the backpack he was packing, dusty from disuse. “They have something going on, but no one really knows.” He ran a hand through his hair and gave Jaehyun a half-smile before returning to throwing whatever was in sight into his backpack. </p><p>“Duly noted.” Jaehyun walked over and sat next to Doyoung, reaching behind them to grab his own backpack and drag it towards himself. “So why are you packing?”</p><p>“I’m leaving this cult,” Doyoung grumbled. “We literally just do whatever Ten wants, usually involving Sicheng. It’s his weird version of a mating ritual.”</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>For what felt like the tenth time that day, Jaehyun faintly realized it would probably be smartest to stop scamming his customers in case they ended up being the weird-beau-slash-lover of the head of a cult. Jaehyun then stuck his hand in his pocket and jostled the sack, hearing the familiar clink of rupees. He smiled. Nah.</p><p>“Where exactly are you going?” Jaehyun eyed what Doyoung was piling into his bag. Food, scrolls, random elixirs, and, shit, was that a diamond? If he could he would rob Doyoung of the sparkling gemstone; those were quite rare. </p><p>“With you, obviously,” Doyoung scoffed. Jaehyun didn’t need to see Doyoung’s face to know he was rolling his eyes. </p><p>Really, Jaehyun wouldn’t mind company. He and Doyoung had always made the best duo when they traveled across Hyrule together. But, just to give Doyoung a hard time, Jaehyun asked,  “Do I get a say in this?”</p><p>“Not really, no.” </p><p>“So are we gonna talk about this?” </p><p>“Nope.” </p><p>“Works for me.” Jaehyun jumped up, holding out a hand for Doyoung to take. “Do I need to fight for your honor to take you or something?”</p><p>“Just tell Ten I’m leaving.” Doyoung took Jaehyun’s hand and grabbed his backpack. Jaehyun nodded and gave Doyoung’s hand a quick squeeze (more out of impulse than anything, if the shock that crossed Doyoung’s features was anything to go by) before jogging out of Doyoung’s room and towards where he had left Ten and Sicheng. </p><p>Once he had found it, Jaehyun poked his head into the room. “Hey, dude, I’m taking Doyoung. We good?” He gave Ten a thumbs-up, decidedly ignoring Sicheng behind him. </p><p>Ten snorted then looked back down at his nails. “Take him,” he said boredly, flicking his wrist in Jaehyun’s direction. “He was kind-of an ass footsoldier anyways.”</p><p>“Works for me.” Jaehyun smiled sweetly at Ten and Sicheng. “Have a nice day!”</p><p>Doyoung was waiting for him when he turned around, no longer wearing his red armor and instead in cotton trousers and a tattered shirt. His hair had somehow gotten curlier compared to when Jaehyun had last seen him. It looked fluffy. Jaehyun wanted to touch it. </p><p>“Can you still poof us away?” He asked instead. </p><p>Doyoung sighed. “Yes, I can still poof us away.”</p><p>“Okay.” He poked Doyoung. “Poof us away!”</p><p>Doyoung poofed them away. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls play botw it’s the best game &lt;333<br/>i hope you enjoyed!! thanks for reading :))</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/jisunflwer">twt</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/jisunflwr">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>